journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Business journalism
Business journalism Business journalism includes coverage of companies, the workplace, personal finance, and economics, including unemployment and other economic indicators. Business coverage gained prominence in the 1990s, with wider investment in the stock market. In the early 2000s, much attention was given to coverage of real or alleged fraud by executives. The Wall Street Journal focuses on business and is one of the top newspapers in the United States, in both circulation and respect of journalists. Bloomberg is an American wire service that emphasizes business coverage. Business-to-business or trade magazines each cover a specific industry, market or job function. For example, Variety and The Hollywood Reporter are both business-to-business magazines covering the entertainment industry. Some business-to-business magazines make money from both subscriptions and advertising, but most are distributed free and depend entirely on advertising revenue. The Associated Press stylebook has a section of business-related entries and information on writing about earnings reports. Awards The Society of Business Editors and Writers in the United States in 2006 recognized the following as the best business sections in U.S. newspapers for work done in 2005. ;GIANT Newspapers (average daily circulation 375,001 and above) *Minneapolis Star Tribune *The New York Times *Philadelphia Inquirer *San Francisco Chronicle *USA Today *Certificates of Merit **The Boston Globe **The Newark Star-Ledger ;LARGE Newspapers (circulation between 250,001 and 375,000) *The Kansas City Star *The Milwaukee Journal Sentinel *The San Jose Mercury News *The Seattle Times *Certificate of Merit: Cleveland Plain Dealer ;MEDIUM Newspapers (circulation between 125,001 and 250,000) *Boston Herald *Des Moines Register *Seattle Post-Intelligencer *Virginian-Pilot *Certificate of Merit: The Florida Times-Union ;SMALL Newspapers (circulation 125,000 and below) *Daily Press (Newport News, VA) *Mobile Register *The Press Democrat (Santa Rosa, CA) *Scranton Times Tribune *The State (Columbia, SC) ;WEEKLY Business Newspapers *Atlanta Business Chronicle *Crain's Chicago Business *Puget Sound Business Journal (Seattle, WA) *Triangle Business Journal (Raleigh, NC) *Washington Business Journal More information ;Also see *Math and numbers ;Book *"Writing About Business: The New Columbia Knight-Bagehot Guide to Economics & Business Journalism," edited by Terri Thompson General *General -- Donald W. Reynolds National Center for Business Journalism, at the American Press Institute *Association -- Society of American Business Editors and Writers *Bloomberg, wire service, etc. *Editing Tips, compiled by Vince Rinehart of The Washington Post *FAQs by SABEW *Footnoted.org, daily nuggets from U.S. SEC filings. *Glossary of Financial and Business Terms - At The New York Times. The site says it has more than 2,500 entries. Compiled by Campbell R. Harvey, the J. Paul Sticht Professor of International Business, Fuqua School of Business, Duke University. *History of Business Journalism, a project of the Carolina Business News Initiative at the School of Journalism and Mass Communication at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. *Trademark checklist, from the International Trademark Association Directories *Business Navigator from The New York Times *Short list from the Society of American Business Editors and Writers *Longer directory from SABEW. Categories: auto reporting, basic business, business, campaign finance, daily publications, economy, educational resources, immigration, investing, minority business, not-for-profit, personal finance, professional resources, real estate, recommended reading, seniors, workplace. U.S. business references *Economic indicators and statistics, Bureau of Labor Statistics home page: A wealth of data. The center of the home page lists key current numbers: the Consumer Price Index, unemployment rate, payroll employment, average hourly earnings, Producer Price Index, Employment Cost Index, productivity, and Import Price Index. More information is organized by category, by geography and chronologically. *http://finance.google.com *Securities and Exchange Commission Filings and Forms (EDGAR) Miscellaneous *Conquering the consumer beat, from News Lab *Consumer beat Internet resources, from News Lab *Covering the Economy, by Brad DeLong, spring 2006 *Fellowship --Knight-Bagehot Fellowship in Economics and Business Journalism, at Columbia University. *Trade publications -- American Society of Business Publication Editors Web site Category:Business Category:B